Carmelita new life
by Carmelita01
Summary: Lonely! Carmelita's Parents are dead now ( before the barrier was up) the little 10 year old is lost now. She runs from home as far she can until a car comes up and a strange animal comes and take her off of feet. Who could it be?
1. Hi there Carmelita

Lonely! Carmelita's Parents are dead now ( before the barrier was up) the little 10 year old is lost now. She runs from home as far she can until a car comes up and a strange animal comes and take her off of feet. Who could it be?

Carmelita was terrified she thought that the strange animal is to kill her too! Then he said " are you all right Carmelita," I know that voice from anywhere it was Flippy! He was worried, Carmelita felt very safe when she was around Flippy ( this was before he got evil). Flippy look down at Carmelita there tears were coming down her face. Then someone else came out of the car it Flaky she worried too about Carmelita after 5 minutes of driving to Flippy's house Flaky called two people over while Flippy put Carmelita, she whisper one "dead" before she asleep. Flippy heard the word and told that to Flaky,she was scared Flippy hug her then there knock on the door.

Who could it be at the door tell me what you think.


	2. Is she ok

Flippy pow

I don't know who Flaky called at all, so I was about to get the door when Carmelita start to whimper her sleep I said " I will go and comfort Carmelita" Flaky nodded in agreement and there was standing Spliendid and Lammy there Carmelita second closest friends best friends are me and Flaky. They were both worried Spliendid said "Is she all right please is she okay!" Lammy was terrified she used to tease Carmelita but there great friends now! I came in with Carmelita by my side when Spliendid and Lammy saw her they were both surprised to see how close Carmelita close she was to me.

Flaky pow

I love Carmelita as a little sister she perfect to me, but I always get jealous of her when she with Flippy I have a huge crush on him but every time I try to tell him Carmelita is always there,then I just say nothing.

Carmelita pow

I have no idea what was going on at all I just saw Flippy pick me up from bed, so I have no clue at all Flippy put on couch Spliendid started checking me to make sure that I was okay I just say "Spliendid I all right" Spliendid said "Flaky said that you were sacred" I just started to cry again, Flippy warp his arms around me and said "we just want to know what happened?" I said " my parents are dead" all four of them gasps, Flippy hug me and said "I take you to bed".

Flippy pow

When I put Carmelita to bed I saw Flaky, Spliendid, and Lammy were talking with each another I came ove and announced " I'm going to take care of Carmelita.

I forgotten to tell you guys and girls this is my first fanfic so can you please go easy on me please.


	3. What!

Lammy pow

I was surprised to hear what Flippy just said "I'm going to take of Carmelita". Me, Spliendid, and Flaky start to laughing. But Flippy was serious Flaky was the first to stop laughing then she said "Are you really going to take care of Carmelita?" Flippy nodded. I stop laughing with Spliendid we were surprised to see how serious Flippy.

Spliendid pow

I never thought Flippy would take this so serious he not that usually serious but he had his serious face on when he has his serious face he means business.

Flippy pow

I can take care of Carmelita took care her when her parents were on their trips they look at me like I was insane. Flaky then said " I'm sure your going to be a great father to Carmelita" Spliendid and Lammy agree too. I said "then it settle" they nodded all three of them left then I grab Flaky hand she blushed I ask "Flaky can you help me out please" Flaky said "Sure"

Morning Carmelita pow

I woke up at 6:00 I usually wake up at that time every day I was surprised to see Flippy and Flaky were both awake Flippy saw me and said "morning sweetie" I was confused Flippy doesn't usually call me that so I just said "good morning to you too" Flippy just smile and said " I forgot to tell you your going to stay here now." I had a huge smile on my face and I said "thank you father!"

I will usually put up two chapters a day maybe three ok see you tomorrow.


	4. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks** Flippy pow

I remember seeing a little fox ran right past me there were tears coming down on the side of her face. I follow after her I found her a pond she kept crying I put my hand on her back she finch back then I ask "What wrong? She look up at me she had an angel face she said "nobody likes me at all." I said "I like you." She said "you do?" I said "course!" She smiled right at me she ask "what your name sir?"I said "Flippy," "Carmelita." She said. That was a start of a beautiful friendship.

Flashback Carmelita pow

2 weeks later I saw a blue male flying squirrel sitting on the cliff that I usually sit there with Flippy I ask " you are who?" He said "my name is Spliendid." I said "never heard of you. Are you awesome or something?" "No that just my name." He said. "I also seem you hanging out with Flippy all the time." He said. "Yeah,so?" I ask "he killed someone when he was 15!" I became angry "He didn't kill everyone at all you piece of shit!" Then I ran off I called Flippy he immediately answered "what wrong?" I said "Can you come by the stream please!" "Course!" He immediately came with his car and hug me I ask "did you kill someone?" He immediately stared at me "who told you that?" He ask. "Spliendid." He squeezed me a lot he whisper into my ear "what else did he told you." "Nothing else please don't hurt me." That when Flippy realizing that he was squeezing me hard he let go of me he told me he was sorry I smile and hug him I ask "can you take me to your high school please I need to help Pop." Flippy said "we call him ."Whatever," I said this is going to be fun.

yes there are going some cuss words sorry.


	5. High school

Flashback Flippy pow

We drove up to the high school I opened the door for Carmelita she walk in happily a tall male blue moose smile at us he said "hi Flippy" I smile back I said "hi uncle Lumpkins" (lumpy) when he saw Carmelita she hide herself around me I laugh she so cute when she does that. Lumpkins look sad I just said "she just shy you didn't do anything wrong." He brightens up immediately she said " I just here to help Pop. Lumpkins point tohe library she immediately went to the library. Me and Lumpkins started to talk.

Flashback Carmelita pow

I help Pop for a while when I heard the school bell started to ring Pop said "here comes the children." I saw a pink girl chipmunk talking to a blue girl skunk and Flaky. Pop said "that Giggles"point to the chipmunk "and that Petunia." "That Flaky." I said. The bell rang for the last time. I saw Spliendid he said "I'm here ." He saw me he just stared at me I said "sorry for yelling at you I thought you were lied to me." He said "it okay Carmelita I can see how mad you were we laugh for while then Pop came in and said "I guess you all ready meet Spliendid?" "Yup!" We both said "well the first class is about to come in so I need help" we nodded the first class came in Pop explain about the library what you can do and you can't do. I talk for awhile too then Pop said "go find your books my attention went over to two raccoons one was wearing a hat the other did not. I ask what there names were they said "Shifty, and Lifty" I said there nice names they smile and I smile back. The next came in I saw Giggle and Petunia I walk over to them we had a conversation. They had to go I said "see you at lunch." They smile and nodded. I waited for the last class before lunch the class came in and I saw Flippy with a purple lamb with her arm around his arm he didn't care about her, Pop said "that Lammy" I look at her she had goggle eyes I roll my eye when n Pop and I were done Flippy immediately walk over to me he smile at me Lammy just stared at me she said "who is she." I said "my name is Carmelita." Lammy ignore me and kept asking Flippy. I growled at her she shut up when she heard my growled "my name is Carmelita." Flippy was laughing the whole time Lammy just look surprised Flippy smile at me I hug him and I help them find their books. Lammy asked "do you want to sit with us in lunch." I said "how about tomorrow?" Lammy nodded. At lunch I sat with Giggle,Petunia, Shifty, Lifty, and Flaky. I met a yellow bunny name Cuddle, a blue aardvark name Sniffles, a blue otter name Russell and a twitchy green squirrel name Nutty. I had fun with them but then they started to talk about Flippy that made me feel uncomfortable. Flaky was walking over to us when she almost fell when Flippy grab her hands she blushed and he blushed too I laugh in my head my friends were surprised Lammy came over and pulled Flippy away,Flaky came over to us all of were asking what did he tell you. Flaky said he told her nothing I watch Flippy Giggle saw me watching Flippy she said "what are you doing?" "Nothing!" I said,Giggle ask "what do think about Flippy,Carmelita?" "What do you think about Flippy?" I shot back "well we think that he is evil." All of them nodded expected for Flaky. "I think he nice,caring, friendly and cheerful" all of them were surprised expected for Flaky. Cuddles ask " why do you think that?" "He my friend! You got a problem with that?" They move their heads back and forth saying no. At break I saw Flippy walking over to me he pick me up and said "were going somewhere special." I smiled happily then we saw Lammy looking for Flippy. He groaned and we ran has as we could until Flippy open a door to the outside, Flippy smile and said "I usually come here after lunch. Shh it a secret" I nodded after a little while we heard the door open and we saw Flaky come out! I jump off the tree I waved at her she waved back and came over. She said "hi Carmelita I thought I saw someone else here to?" "Your right she not the only one here." Then Flippy jump off the tree and stared at her. He smile and said "your the porcupine that I save today right?" She blushed and said "yes" "you look cute" he remarked. She blushed even more and said "thanks" "I also forgot to say thank you for helping me up." "No problem." He smiled "you want to hang out with us" he said. She said "that would be wonderful." I smile I sat next to Flippy and we took a nap.


	6. Life

flashback Carmelita pow

 **The next day**

I got out of Flippy car has a 3 year old I have lots of fun in high school I grab the door for Flippy he smile because he has lots of homework. I went over to the library to help Pop. At lunch I sat next to Flippy was looking at Flaky I look at him and said "like her?" Flippy jumped he said "don't do that!" I giggle, Lammy immediately warp her arm around Flippy,he groaned I rolled my eyes. I met a purple beaver named Toothy,and a orange beaver name Handy. I had a lot of fun with them, but I had so much fun over there with Flaky and the others Flippy notice how sad I was he press he on mine head "you know you can go over there." He said, "I can't leave you." I said he smile and he gave me a little push to go over to my friends Giggle saw me and gave the signal to come over when I sat down with them,they all smile at so I smile back. Then Petunia ask "did Handy talk about me?" I said "yes" she smile happily "what did he say" she asked "he said that she is cute." She smile happily. Giggle said "it okay if Flippy to come to sit with us tomorrow if you want to." "Really?" I asked "of course, ever since Flaky told us about yesterday we are just asking what happened." They said "you can Flippy tomorrow." "Okay" they said sadly. After lunch I waited for Flippy to come to get me he came I ask "going to tree." "Nope,were going to my apartment" he said. "Yeah,lets go!" I grab his hand and we went over to the car.

Flippy pow

When we got to my apartment I got of the car for Carmelita she smiled and hug me. When we got in she immediately went to the kitchen after few minutes she came back with lunch since her parents left for 5 months so pretty much her parents hate me but she likes to hang out with me so she going to stay until they come back.


	7. The party

Flashback Flippy pow

I know it's not good idea to tell Carmelita about the party but she needs to know she getting more closer than ever! I was waiting for Carmelita, her birthday was on the February 17th. It was January 17th one month before her birthday. She ran over and jump right into my arms. I'm been dating Flaky for while now, Flaky is the very cute she makes me smile all the time I'm surprised that Carmelita and Flaky aren't sister at all. "What thinking about Flippy?" She asked "nothing Carmelita." I said "your lies always lies." She said "I was thinking of a place that we can go to it a party I got some friends that you can meet." She said "okay" then she press her head on my chest. I laugh she always does that.

5 hours later Carmelita pow

It was 7:30 I getting ready for the "party" the way that Flippy was saying it he said he has friends I wore a black dress, black boots, and a navy jacket. I tap my boot on sidewalk waiting for Flippy when his car came up I got in he smile "you look lovely." I smile happily. When got there I was surprised I didn't know there going to be a lot of people I look at Flippy, he smile and said "don't worry there not all bad just stay close to me okay." I nodded we got out of the car I was nervous so I garb Flippy hand he laugh when people saw Flippy they move back so he can get though I follow him all sudden some one broke my grip from Flippy hand he look like a caveman I look at him I was sacred. He laugh then he tried to kiss me I grab a beer bottle I said "sorry sir" then I hit the caveman with the beer. Everybody turn around to stare at us I look at the ground embarrassed then I heard clapping from everybody even Flippy was clapping then I heard someone said "stop!" I look up I saw a orange bear with a puffy hair style. He look at me and said "you must be the girl that Flippy was talking about. So what your name?" "My name is Carmelita." He laugh while saying "that pretty name." I smile and I ran into Flippy arms. "My name Disco bear but people just call me DB" "that Cro-Maront" he pointed to the caveman. I smile "So Flippy that the fox you been talking about is it not?" A mouse and a Chameleon walk over to us. It was the mouse that said that Flippy said "these are my friends Mouse ka-boom and Sneaky." "Just call me Mouse." Mouse said I smile happily and we stay for the whole night.

I hope like story so this the flashback for a while.


	8. The Mall and the beach

Real time Flaky pow

I walk over to Flippy house, I'm going to tell Flippy my feelings about him I knock on the door Flippy open the door I blushed a lot I said "Flippy I really like you a lot" he laugh and smile "I really like you too!" We both blushed then we heard Carmelita say "awww" Flippy said "how long were you standing there." "Oh all of it it pretty romantic it cute." She smile "I can't wait for someone to take me off my feet, but I can take care of myself I hate when people think that I'm weak it so stupid." I love her little rants, but she has a point I hate when people think I'm weak too. Flippy never treat me like that he tries to make me stronger, but I have to admit it I'm a coward. Flippy doesn't care that I'm a coward he just wants to help. I said "are ready to go to the mall Carmelita?" "Yes" she came out wearing a red shirt with blue pants she smiled happily.

Carmelita pow

said I walk out of Flippy house while holding Flaky hand we both smile when got to the mall we met up Giggle,Petunia,and Lammy. Giggle was mad I ask "what wrong Giggle?" She said angrily "Cuddles has been showing places with someone else with out my permission." Petunia then said " why would he not tell you?" "I don't know!" "Hey Giggle" we heard the voice of Cuddles. We all turn to him my thoughts I thought "he screwed!" He was smiling! Giggle just stare at him. His smile turn into a frown "what did I do wrong." She said "showing someone places with out letting me know!" He said "she just to see the houses." It looks like you were falling for her." "I don't have a crush on her" "stop lying to me!" "I not!" Giggle finally walk into the mall we followed her I growled at Cuddles he step back, we finally found her crying by shoe store Lammy put her hand on Giggle's back she at us after 3 hours of shopping we finally came out of the mall with lots of clothes we all smile at each other Giggle said "let meet at the beach tomorrow." We all nodded in agreement.

The next day I was getting ready for the beach I was looking forward to it, I was looking for my swimsuit after 10 minutes of looking I finally found my swimsuit I put it on it was white with black stripes. I heard a knock on the door I open the door to see Flaky in a blue swimsuit with with white stars on it. "I love your swimsuit!" Thank you Carmelita yours is very cute" "thanks." She said "let go" we got into the car and drove off to the beach. When we got to the beach we saw the other girl, there waiting for us I ran over to them Lammy warp her arms around me. After a few hours, we to talk about our crushes. Petunia said "I have a crush on Handy." Giggle said "I have a crush on Cuddles." Lammy said "I have a crush on Spliendid." All three of them turn to Flaky she stuttered "I-I-I have a crush on Flippy." They gasps but then nodded and ask me I just said "nobody." We laugh for little while. Then we felt a gust of wind on us saw Splendid fighting someone else he look exactly like Spliendid except for red fur and a blue mask they kept fighting let out my wings and fly over to them I screamed at them to stop they cover their ears Spliendid said "what did you have to do that for?" The other one said "yeah" "we're trying to have a peaceful day on the beach and you two are ruining it." The red one said my name is Splendont. And you look like a princess." I growled at him "I hate being called a princess." I hit him right in the head and fly away from them. Girls cheer for me as I flew over to them, finally Splendid took care of Splendont and flew away from us I smile at Splendid he was the best. I finally got home from the beach. Flippy was waiting for me to come home he hug me then I got change and went to sleep on my bed.


	9. Surprises

Lammy pow

It been a month since I told the girls my crush on Splendid, it felt so weird to tell them about Splendid. Yet it felt right to tell them, but today I'm going to him my feelings to Splendid. I walk to his house I saw him alone I was going to walk over to him when I saw Giggle ran into his arms I finch as he kiss her on the head. I felt all alone in the dark, she lie to us, she said she has a crush on Cuddles. They kept laughing as I walk away when I heard Splendid said "Giggle I like you as a friend it just I like someone else" "but I'm cute and adorable." "I know you are,but I someone who is quiet and friendly." "Flaky?" "No, she loves Flippy you know that." I walk right back up to see Giggle trying to warp her arm around Splendid. I walk up saying "hi guys." She said "what?" Splendid said "hi Lammy." He smile at me I smile back at him Giggle just stare at me I ignore her. Splendid said "Lammy I have a crush on you." I gasp Giggle was shock I said "I have a crush on you too." We hug each other for a while Giggle just walk away from us with a smile on her face.

Giggle pow

That a cute couple right there Lammy and Splendid make a good couple. I'm going to see Carmelita I know she lie about she has a crush on nobody she has a crush on someone I just don't know who. I went over to Flippy's house I knock on the door Flaky open the door I was surprised to see her here she asked "what is it Giggle" "is Carmelita here?" "She went to the forest. While Flippy went to the grocery store. I'm taking care of their house until they come back." "Ok, and thanks" "no problem." I walk to forest I heard Carmelita voice and someone else voice I got closer until I saw Carmelita flew past me she laughing so hard it look like she was about to past out then I saw someone else with he, he looks like Flippy except he had angel wings and amber eyes were so gentle he had his arms around her. She smiled happily he whispered "you're the best Carmelita." You too Angel." "Just call Evil" "ok Evil" I gasped.

Carmelita pow

Me and Evil heard a gasp we look at Giggle. Evil growl at her I put my hand on him "she okay my friend." Giggle try to back away from Evil grab Giggle arm and pull her over to me I said "how long were you watching us?" "J-j-just ten minutes I promise I won't tell anyone." I smile "Flippy and Flaky all ready I'm just not sure everyone else is ready to meet Evil yet." "I thought his name was Angel." "You can call me Angel your not a friend yet you have this a secret you got it?" Evil snapped. Y-y-yes Angel sir. Evil laugh "you amused me your cool." She said "thank you sir." "Now leave ok." She nodded and left. We were left alone to play together 1 hour later I went home I hug Evil he smile his job is to protect me from any kind of danger. He cares about me all of the time. When got home Flippy was making dinner I help him out then ate dinner then I went to sleep.


	10. Love is hard

Carmelita pow

I throw a ball in the air it all aways entertainment me. I heard the door open I look up and I saw Shifty and Lifty they snickered " this is going to be easy as pie." I heard them grabbing items I was shocked their stealing I went over to them. I started to growled at them. That woke up Flippy he came he shocked to see me growling at Shifty and Lifty. Then he realized that they were stealing from us he grew angry at them Shifty and Lifty ran out and left the bag behind. I surprised to see how angry he was he immediately calm down and hug me. Morning I woke up and started to make breakfast after 30 minutes of making pancakes I brought it over to Flippy he surprised that I was serving breakfast to him. I love him so much as a I remember when I get scared he would let me sleep with him. All day we stay home Flaky came over to hangout with us she brought some games to play she the best then Angel (Evil) came then we all have fun.

Cuddles pow

I felt all alone ever since Giggle got mad at me it been hard on him I really want to say sorry to her but she never let me say it. I heard a knock on the door open it and I saw Giggle I was stunned she said "I'm sorry for not listening to you I love you so much can you forgive me please." In response I kiss her on the lips and smiled "of course my love."

Lammy pow

I'm taking a walk with Splendid we saw Petunia with Handy. We waved to them they waved back, I started to think about Flaky she amazing singer that what Carmelita say. Splendid said " what do you think about Carmelita not liking anyone." I told him about the beach me and the girls had I said " she will find love one day." "But don't think she is lying to us?" "She won't lie to us at all she good child." "I hope your right." I know he right. But why do I denied it all the time? He started talking about Flippy "he very dangerous but so gentle to Flaky and Carmelita." "I know it's so true but Flaky love him so much,it crazy." "I'm not sure it good to see her around him I think one he could hurt her a lot. Carmelita can only calm him down." "Also true but what if Flippy hurts her too." I'm just not sure what going to happen to them let go visit them. So we went to Flippy house we knock on the door it opened and we saw Carmelita standing there in her pajamas. She asked "why are you (yawn) here?" "We wondered how are doing?" "We are having a (yawn) great time together. " "Can we join you?" I don't know as all you can keep a(yawn) secret. We both nodded. She smiled sleepy and let us in we met Angel he seems very nice and friendly we saw Flaky with Flippy of course. But we watch Carmelita she always hanging out with Angel they always smiling at each another I have a feeling that Carmelita has a crush on Angel I walked over to them we started a conversation I said "hey Carmelita you want to go to the mall tomorrow?" "Sure." She smiled. After 3 hours we left to go home. Flaky ask if she can stay for the night. Flippy said sure. Angel left to go home. I heard Carmelita said "love is hard." I was confused why would she say that? I push it away. When I got home I immediately fell on my bed and went to sleep.


	11. Years

2 years later Carmelita pow

Today is Splendid birthday June 2 I walked to Splendid with Angel. I work in the kitchen to make the food after 4 hours after making the food for the birthday party Splendid came home and all of us had Lammy organized the whole thing. We a fun time we ate cake, play games, dance, and did some karaoke it was lot of fun. I felt alone all of my girl friends have someone to love while I don't someone to love. Then I felt someone hugging I saw Angel he smiled at me I smile back. We went home after 8:00 when we got home I fell asleep in bed. Morning, I woke up I look at the clock it said 6:00 I groan I hate waking up at that time. But I have to live with it and it no use to get mad about it so I got out of bed to start to breakfast. After one hour Flippy woke up. We ate and went to the beach,we saw Flaky,Petunia,Handy,Giggle,Cuddles,Lammy, and Splendid. I play volleyball with Giggle, Petunia and Lammy. While Flaky stayed with Flippy, Cuddles went surfing, Handy cheered all of us while Splendid making sure everyone is okay after a little while we went to get pizza and ice cream. While I was eating my ice cream I saw Sniffles with a strange machine I walk over to him and ask "what that?" He said "it machine that keep people from dieding." "Does it work?" "We have to see." He turned the machine on all of sudden a huge barrier cover the whole town we were surprised "that all we have to do." Sniffles said "wow!" I said. I back to group only to be picked up by Angel he smile I smile right back, when we got back everyone was talking to each of other I ran over to them I explain about a barrier covering the whole town and the beach so we could never die. We all cheer, Handy said "um Petunia I want to ask you something." "What is it Handy?" He got down on his knee and said "will you marry me?" We all gasped. Petunia said "yes!" We cheered loudly with joy. I smile at Handy and Petunia I can't wait until there happily married, it going to be great.


	12. I love you

One year later Carmelita pow

Now I'm 13 years old and I finally found my crush. It Angel he the most gentle,friendly,kind, and funniest person I ever know I really want to tell him my feelings to him but I can't. I so shy I don't know how I can tell him my feelings for and since Flippy dating Flaky again he probably would be too busy to help. I saw Angel I blushed so hard he smile at me I hug him,I ask "you to get something to eat?" "Sure." I blushed we walked up to Cuddles restaurant we ate there many times before. Cuddles came out and said "you two look like a good couple." I blushed Angel just laugh and smile we walked in we got the same thing as always.I blushed we ate dessert. When we got done we payed and left Angel held out his hand for me I immediately grab his hand on the way home he "Carmelita do you love me?" I said "yes!" He kiss me right on lips I blushed he smile and said "I love you too." He laugh I warp my arms around him I smile at him with my ocean blue eyes. When we got home Flippy was home he smile when I opened the door he pick me up I started to laugh we both started to laugh has I was to go to sleep pulled out a photo of me and Angel standing together at a pizzeria called five nights at Freddy. I love that place when the animatronic come alive and free to move on their own we have lots of fun but one one time day I lost my little brother Jack mysterious it was very hard for me to over it I placed the photo on the stand next to my bed I put my on the bed and went to sleep.


	13. The pizzeria

Flippy pow

I been thinking about Carmelita she has been more lovely than usual, she came humming a song she asks "dad can we go to Freddy fazbear pizzeria?" I smile, she loves that I asked "what song were you humming?" "Just gold" "the one golden Freddy taught you." Yup." I pick her up she laugh when we got dressed we saw Flaky we ask do "you come to Freddy Fazbear pizzeria?" She said "let go!" We ran up the hill and saw the pizzeria

Carmelita pow

I ran in. I saw Bonnie, Chica, Freddy,my favorite Foxy the pirate fox. I walk to them when they saw me immediately got out of there places. Freddy hug me tight, Chica gave me some pizza and Bonnie play some music. Flippy and Flaky came in I smile t them the animatronics smile too. They like Flippy and Flaky I heard footsteps and it was Foxy. He ran right froward to me I hug him. He said "Aya, why are you here?" "I here because I have memories here." All four of them smile them Freddy said "we got newer version of us." "Really?" "Yup and they are not friendly." "Let me see them." "Okay but if they attack you I'll attack them!" "Okay Foxy." "Aye." I walk to see the new version of them. I like the white fox, I said "there cute but not as cute as you guys." "They are not cute." I turn to see Freddy new version glaring at me. I flinch into Bonnie new version was a girl she said "Freddy don't scare the young one." He said "Sorry, it just I think they are not cute." "It okay to have your own opinion." Then Chica new version started to move she said "wow I love your dress." "Thanks" "no problem." " hey,she looks like like me expect for fur color." The white fox said, "your right Vixen" said Toy Freddy I laugh and smile these guys aren't bad as I thought I said "you know I can call you toy version is that okay except for Vixen." Toy Bonnie said I'm okay with that I would like to meet my other version. I smile and said I get him. I called for him, Bonnie came over to see Toy Bonnie's smile he smile too she asked "can you help me with some tips on the guitar?" He said sure I saw Toy Chica ask "can I see old Chica?" I call over the older versions, Chica look surprised as Toy Chica ask " can you help me in the kitchen to make food for the others." Chica nodded Freddy went over to Toy Freddy, while Vixen came over to Foxy when he saw her he smile I was left alone then I saw Flippy and Flaky came over to me, when the doors opened to the public kids burst in to the pizzeria I saw golden fur past by me I chase after the golden fur until I saw Golden Freddy waiting for me he smiled and said in a playful voice "miss me" "of course I miss you." I hug him Flippy came in he sighed "I thought I lost you." I smile happily I let go of Golden Freddy to hug Flippy he smile "come on we need to go home we been here all day and now it 9:30." We walked out of the pizzeria I was sleepy Flippy put me on his back the last thing I remember going out I saw a yellow bunny he look all tear up I push it away when we got home I was sleep so Flippy toke me off his back and put me on my bed and I slept peacefully.


	14. News

Flippy pow

"I walk to the mailbox. I opened it to get a letter from Petunia and Handy it was a wedding invitation I ran into the house, Carmelita said "what wrong dad?" "Nothing thing bad but great news Petunia and Handy are getting married and they hope that we will go Petunia wants you to be the bridesmaids with Flaky, and Lammy while Giggle will be the flower girl. And Handy wants me to be his best man." "That awesome!" I heard a knock on the door I open the door and I saw Flaky in a lovely dress she smile. She said "did you get the invitation." Yup, and I going to be the best man for Handy" "that wonderful." Carmelita smile and said "were going to be bridesmaids." "I know right!" "Let go see Petunia." "Yay!" "See later dad." I smile she hug me.

Carmelita pow

Me and Flaky walk Petunia's house we met up with Lammy and Giggle I knock on the door Petunia open the door she said "thank goodness that you are here." She pulled us in she immediately went back to the computer I walk over to her and asked 'what are you doing?" "Trying to find the perfect wedding dress." "I can make wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses too if you want me to do it." "That would be great." "Okay, I just need the right silk." "Let go to the mall!" She made all of us go to the mall we look at many silks until I found the right silk I grab as much as I can, Flaky started to help me out Lammy paid for the whole thing since she has a billion dollars. When we got to Petunia house I started to make the wedding dress it took me about 4 hours to finish it but it was worth it Petunia tried it on, it fitted perfectly she was spinning around the room. I finished two out of four dress i put on some music sang softly and beautify I work on the third dress it took me about one hour to finish it. I started to make my dress Flaky wanted to help me with the dress I told her I can do it myself after two hours I finished the dress. It was 10:59 I went to my bed I fell asleep on the bed immediately.


	15. The fight

Carmelita pow

It been a week since Petunia and Handy wedding they were happy. I love to see my friends happy. I walk into the kitchen when all sudden my head start to hurt, I screamed in pain Flippy came in he pick me up and cuddle me. He asked "what is it?" I said "my head hurts so bad. And I saw blood everywhere in the kitchen." "Are you sure it was just your imagination." I look at him like he was insane I said "you don't believe me." " I'm just saying are you sure you saw blood." "Yes, I saw blood." He put me down and went to the kitchen he came back and said "there no blood you lied to me." I flinch "I would never lie to you." You said "there was blood in the kitchen but there not." He was mad. We continue to argue for 30 minutes until Flippy said "leave now you monster." I said "don't called her that name!" I ran out of the house tears coming down my face.

Flippy pow

I watch her leave the house when she said " don't called her that name!" She means Flaky. I remember saying that to her and Carmelita got furious. She defended her I look at a picture of Carmelita when she was six years old. The day I came home from college she beamed when she saw me. I felt really bad for yelling at her. I went out to find her.

Carmelita pow

I walked around the park I felt the breeze on me. I love to rest here because no one comes here at all. I look at the flowers then my head started to hurt again it not pain it guilt I remember the picture that DB took of me when I six. I got up started to walk away from the park when I got hit in the head and went unconscious.


	16. Amnesia

Carmelita

I woke up in a hospital, and I looked around and thought "Where am I?" Then I heard the voice of a girl, who said, "Doctor, she's awake."  
"That's good news. She was unconscious for 2 days now."  
"Can I see her, doctor?"  
"Splendont, why do you want to see her so much?"  
"I heard she ran away from Flippy's house, and she needs a new father so I thought I can take care of her."  
"Splendont, don't be stupid. She won't run away from home."  
"Then where is Flippy?"  
"I don't know okay?!"  
"Splendont, let the doctor talk to her." Said the female voice. The door open and I saw a blue aardvark. He smiled at me and said, "Hello, Carmelita." I looked at him in confusion. He started to worry, and said calmly "It's me, Sniffles."  
I told him calmly, "I don't know you." He gasped, "You must have amnesia!" There was a knock on the door, and a female voice asked, "can I come in, doctor?"  
"Sure, Giggles." A pink chipmunk came into the room. She stood and laughed. "Hi, Carmelita."  
"Who are you?" Giggles' face fell to a frown. "Why doesn't she recognize me?"  
"She has amnesia, Giggles."  
"Oh." She said sadly. I got out of the bed and hugged her and gave her a smile, which made her smile.  
Sniffles spoke loudly so Splendont can hear from outside. "You can come in now, Splendont." A red flying squirrel walked swiftly, and he smiled at me. He said with a calm voice, "Hey there, sweetie!" I looked at him and noticed that he frowned. Sniffles whispered into his ear and he took a step forward to me. As he moved closer, I took a step back. I didn't like him at all as he scares me greatly.  
Splendont finally grabbed onto me and pick me up. I started to shake in terror as he smiled and said, "I love you Carmelita." I looked at him and he laughed. "Come on we are leaving now."  
Sniffles stop him in his tracks. "Hold on, Splendont! She's shaking, and she needs to rest." I sighed in relief. I got down from Splendont's grasp and went back to bed. Splendont went out of the room first, followed by Sniffles. Giggles was about to leave before I asked her softly. "Giggles, can you stay, please?"  
"Sure, here's your phone." I smiled happily and started to look at my photos. I kept seeing a green bear in all of the pictures. Giggles noticed that I was looking at the green bear and said, "His name is Flippy." I felt a memory come back to me, and I said, "I met him when I was three years old, right?" Giggles gasped, "You remember him?!"  
"A little bit of him. I remember he told me that he once killed someone when he was fifteen."  
"That is true." But I denied it every time. He grew over time to protect me. Yeah, he would growl at me when I tried help you out.  
I kept seeing Flippy until I saw one picture that had a red porcupine with white dandruff in her quills. She looked like the timid type as evident in her eyes, but had a smile on her face. "Her name is Flaky," Giggles said as she saw the photo.  
"She looks very nice." I said as I looked at the photo of Flaky, "She is nice but be very cautious."  
"I can tell, and can you call Flippy please? I want to have a conversation with him."  
"Sure I can call him." She dialed his number on the phone and handed it to me. I heard the phone ring for a few seconds then I heard a familiar voice. "What is it, Giggles?" Flippy said with confusion.  
"Flippy, I need to tell you that Carmelita is in the hospital."  
"She in the hospitals?! I'll be right there!" He hanged up on the phone quickly after speaking with fear. I looked confused at first. He sounded like a father who was relieved that he found his child. Giggle smiled briefly before she frowned again. "I'm going to have to tell him that you have amnesia."  
"Oh, okay." I said sadly. "I'll leave you alone to rest until Flippy comes."  
"Okay, Giggles. Thank you." She got up her red bow that shimmered in the sunlight and walked out of the room. I wanted to go to sleep but I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I tried to close my eyes, I would open them again. I decided to get out of bed and started to go to the door. I opened it and look back and forth just to be sure that I remembered how to get out of the hospital.  
I went left until I saw an empty elevator. I pressed the 'down' button, which opened the elevator doors. I walked inside and pressed 'Floor One.' Once the elevator reached the floor, I walked out and made sure no one saw me. I started to walk to the right of the hall when I heard a door opened.  
I stood still as a doctor walked by me. When he was out of sight, I started to walk slowly again. I stopped moving once I was at the end of the hall. When I got there, I saw the front counter where the nurses tell the patients to wait until the doctor is ready for them. I ran out as I fast I could while the nurse had her back turned away from me. I was almost there when I ran into something with soft and fluffy fur. I wrapped my arms around the fluffy fur and I look to see a calm face. Memories came flooding back into my head, and I said "Hi father!"

"Carmelita! I missed you so much! I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said sadly. I looked at him in confusion before I heard a voice filled with anger that said, "There you are Carmelita!" I turned around to see Giggles running to me and my dad. She was angry at me for leaving my room. She snapped, "Why are you out of your room, Carmelita?!"  
"I wanted to find my father and I found him, Giggles."  
"I told you that I would bring him up to you when he gets here!"  
"I'm sorry for leaving my room. I just wanted to find him and tell him about my problem myself."  
Flippy stood confused from Carmelita's statement. "Wait, what problem?"  
Giggles faced Flippy with a tad bit of sadness in her eyes. "Flippy, she has amnesia."  
Flippy was stunned by the news, and saddened to know it was true. "She does… oh, okay. Will she get her memories back?"  
"We don't know when she will get her memories yet, but we hope it will be soon." I just wanted my memories to come back, to know who I am. All I know are memories of only a small portion of my life, nothing else. Tears were coming out of my eyes; I never felt so helpless, I just want all of it to come back to me.  
All of sudden, I started to remember everythingi about my life when Splendid saved my life from Splendont, who tried to cut of my head off with his laser beams that emitted from his eyes. I remember when I went to the beach with Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky to talk about our secret crushes. I remember everything!  
I opened my eyes and yelled out happily, "I remember everything!" Flippy wrapped his arms around me and said happily "Let's go home Carmelita."  
"Okay daddy!" And we walked out of the hospital together.


	17. Sad news new beginnings

17m agoCarmelita POV

I walked out of the house; it been two years ago when I got amnesia, and I was happy to get my memories back, but there was one question that still has not been answered: who hit me on the back of my head? I kept waking until I got to the mailbox. Standing in front of it, I opened the small door and took out the letters, and started to walk back to the house while going through the mail. I froze at the last letter, I didn't want Flippy to see it yet, so I concealed it within my pocket. I walked into the house and started to make breakfast.

Two hours later

I put on a sky blue dress with three white clouds going up and down, a pair of ocean blue shoes and a navy blue jacket. I put the letter from earlier in my navy blue jacket pocket; I still didn't want Flippy to see it yet. I started to think about Angel, he always had my back even in the most terrible times, but he wasn't around anymore since I got back my memories. I felt alone without him by my side, but I had to keep my head up, I need to be more independent. I need to be myself for a while.

I saw Flippy reading the newspaper before he looked up to see me. I said calmly, "I'm going to the park for a while and maybe go to the mall with the girls."  
He said with a happy tone, "Okay, have fun!" I walked out of the front door with a fake smile on my face.

When I finally made it to the park, I saw a bunch of beautiful flower beds. I ran over to the flower beds and took a seat in the middle of one. A tear began to crawl down my face before being followed by a soft cry. I started to think about the letter as more tears poured down my face.

"I don't want him to leave, I want him to stay here with me! How can I tell Flaky about this?" I kept on crying, not even noticing that someone was coming up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Splendid, dawning worried face.

He said softly, "What's wrong Carmelita?" I took out the letter and gave it to him, and he started reading the front of the letter, beginning to end. When he finished reading the front of the letter, he understood why I was crying. He said, "You know you're going to have to give him this, right?"

Splendid POV

After I said that her, eyes turned from sadness to anger. She sat up straight and said with fury in her voice, "You don't know what it's like losing your best friend!" I was stunned to see how mad she was. She continued throwing her anger at me. "It was my job to keep him safe; I'm his guardian angel! It was my job to be by his side to make sure he doesn't get hurt! It's not yours!"

I tried to hug her, hoping to calm her down, but she moved away. She then let out her wings to fully reveal themselves, one an angel's wing and one a demon's wing. She started to stretch them out wide, showing off their magnificent size.

She said, "I've been his guardian angel since he was eight years old!" She started to run away from me, and I watched in sadness the further she ran. She loves her foster father and he has to leave; she was in pain.

Carmelita POV

As I ran away from Splendid, tears were continuing to run down my face. I kept running until I crashed my body into someone. I looked up to notice Flaky, who smiled at me happily. I tried to smile back, I just couldn't. She asked with a questioning tone in her voice, "What's wrong, little sister?"  
"He has to go there, I never want to see him again!"  
She said, "Who's not coming back?"  
"Daddy!"  
She said, "Come on, Flippy is staying here."  
"No! He has to go because of this stupid letter!" I gave Flaky the letter from my pocket, and she started to read it. When she finished, her face fell into sorrow. I saw a tear starting to come out of her eye. I hugged her, trying to comfort her when I heard footsteps coming behind me.

I turn around to see Flippy. I ran into his chest and kept crying. He asked, "Why are you crying?"  
I said, "You are going leave and I can't be with you!"  
He said, "Is it because of the letter?"  
"Yes... Wait, how did you know about the letter?!"  
"Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky told me about the letter."  
"They got it too." I broke into tears again. Flippy asked, "Can I have my letter, please?" I gave the letter to him. He started reading the letter slowly, and when he was done, he said, "I have to go back to the army; I'm needed there."

I hugged him, and he said with sadness in his voice, I have to leave in two weeks."  
Flaky was almost crying, saying, "But it will go by so fast!"  
"Well, let's make it the best two weeks!" I smiled at Flippy.

Two weeks later

Today was the day that Flippy leaves for the military. I got him a present for him before he leaves, and I hope he likes it. I saw Flippy in his military outfit, featuring a green-colored beret and green jacket with the military symbol. He smiled as he made sure it fits his body.

I walked out and hugged him. He said, "When I get back, I will tell you everything about it."  
"Okay." I saw he was wearing the dog tags that Flaky gave him for good luck. I dawned a green camouflage dress with camouflage shoes and a camouflage hat. He said with a smile, "It looks like you are military soldier!"  
"You know I love the military."  
"You look cute." We walked out the door to where Flippy will be picked up in the military truck. Everyone was there to say goodbye to the soldiers who were going to the war. I saw the military truck coming towards us, and I ran to Flippy and said, "Here it comes…" I grabbed the present and placed it in Flippy hands.

It was a Bowie knife. "It has the sharpest tip that I could get. It even has words engraved on it , which says 'loves.'"  
He gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, Carmelita." When the military truck came, Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-boom got on. The truck was about to drive away when the tall general came out and said to me with a strong voice, "Do you want come with us?" I immediately nodded and got on with the general.

When we made it to our destination, I got out and started to look around. Flippy ran up to my side and said, "I can't believe that you are here with me!"  
"Me neither." We kept walking until I heard someone purposely say out loud, "I bet she can't even fight." I turned around to see a blue dog snickering at me. I said with anger in my voice and my hands forming a fist, "You want fight me?"

He laughed as I got into battle mode, growling angrily at him. The blue dog ran toward me, and I waited until he was going to hit me. I jumped off of the ground, which caught him by surprise. I came down hitting him in the back hard. He gasped and tried to look around for me, but I managed to land a few more blows on his legs. Everybody stopped what they were doing and started watching the battle.

He finally dropped to the ground and said while whimpering, "Please stop!"  
I said victoriously, "That's what you get for calling me weak." The general walked towards me with a surprised face and said, "I never seen a girl fight before… I admire that." I walked towards Flippy and wrapped my arms around him. He said with a smile, "Okay, you can let go, Carmelita." I smiled and walked away to our military room.

Two weeks later

I was leaving today. Before today, I have been showing the other soldiers some battle moves. Some got it and others did not. I suddenly saw Splendid coming by and he picked me up, flying me home. When I got home, I started to cry. I placed my head on the couch and kept crying in sadness. I kept crying for eight hours until I fell asleep.

I then woke up and said to myself, "I'm going on a journey!" 


	18. Goodbye home, hello journey

Carmelita POV

I grabbed my backpack and placed my phone, some clothes, food and a disk inside. I was all ready to go on my journey. I was about leave when I saw my locket, which I immediately grabbed and dawned it around my neck. I started to walk away from home when I heard someone shouting my name.

I turn around to see Flaky and DB running towards me. Flaky was the one who was shouting my name. She asked curiously, "Where are you going?!"  
I replied calmly, "I'm going on a journey."  
"Why?" DB asked, placing his hands by his sides.  
"I just want to find Flippy."  
He asked politely, "Can I come with you?"  
I nodded my head as I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, I guess."  
He smiled and said, "Thanks."  
Flaky said with sadness in her voice, "I will miss both of you guys."  
I nodded and said, "DB go get ready." He nodded and ran off.

10 minutes later

Db came back, but with Uncle Lumpkins following behind him. I slapped my head with my hand in annoyance. Lumpkins ran up to me and said, "Carmelita, please don't leave!"  
"I have to go, Uncle Lumpkins."  
DB said, "We'll be back in 30 minutes."  
I crossed my arms in front of me and said with a serious tone, "I'm leaving and not coming back until dad comes home." They were both surprised when I said that. I started to walk away when I saw Lammy and Flaky running up to me.

Lammy said sadly, "You're really going to leave us?" I nodded and kept walking towards the barrier when I saw Splendid and Splendont flying towards me. I kept walking until I finally got to the barrier. I turned around to see everyone staring at me. I said loudly, "I am going to find dad and bring him home when the war is over." I was just about to leave when someone grab my hand.

I turned around to see Flaky, and she said hopefully, "I would like to come with you." I was surprised to hear that Flaky.  
I said, "Sorry Flaky, but I need to do this on my own." She looked down at the ground in sadness. Then I said, "Fine, you can come with me." She hugged me tightly. We started to walk away from Happy Tree Town.

2 hours later

As me and Flaky kept walking, we came across a sign that said, "Hope Town." At the bottom there was a huge note that said in colorful letters, "Party in 2 days!" I asked, "You want to go to the party?" She nodded. And we started to walk to Hope Town.

this the chapter of "Carmelita new life" I like the help from my beta-reader HTFfan.


End file.
